


got my mind on your body and your body on my mind

by Anonymous



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Bottom Inigo, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Other, PWP kinda, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Top Owain, dubcon??, first time writing pohrn, please end my existence now, plot if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:27:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24359548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: In which a bad decision leads to some... Consequences for Inigo.
Relationships: Azur | Inigo/Eudes | Owain
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28
Collections: Anonymous





	got my mind on your body and your body on my mind

**Author's Note:**

> -this was originally a gift for a friend but he said i could post it  
> -i'm posting this on anon bc i'm a coward  
> -take a shot every time there's italics  
> -the title was taken from cool for the summer by demi lovato because im not feelin very creative today

_“A magic elixir,”_ She’d told him. _“For twenty-four hours, the ladies will reciprocate any and all of your advances..!”_

And while, yes, trusting a shady, cloaked hag in a back alley may not have been the most intellectual decision, Inigo had been curious. So unbearably curious. After all, it’s not as if he enjoyed being slapped and rejected by every girl he came across! So he’d spent five hundred gold pieces on a mysterious draught with doubtful effects. 

He had certainly not expected this result.

 _"Fuck!"_ He cried out, pressing his face into his pillow to muffle his moans- It was the middle of the day, gods sake! And yet here he was, writhing on the bed of his tent, pumping his cock with a heavy fist. Tears were brimming in his eyes as he shouted a swear into the soft object, biting his lip as he worked himself. His hand was furiously gripping at his dick, wrist flicking just so. It felt so _good,_ fuck! Everything felt so good. From the soft, slightly scratchy fabric of his worn sheets to the whispery air touching his skin, his entire body was overwhelmed by sensation… But it wasn't enough.

It wasn't _enough,_ damn it!

No matter how amazing it felt when he pumped his manhood to exertion, he couldn't bring himself to that peak. He couldn't even get close to release— And it was starting to get on his nerves. His skin was sweat-slick and cock was sensitive, and although everything felt incredible he was also tired, and sore, and overexerted. He couldn't stand on the edge of orgasm for this long and not be able to finish, not even the most strong-willed men would be capable of handling that, and yet here he was. 

Briefly, he cursed the woman who had sold him this vile potion, but his thoughts were interrupted as he jerked his cock again, letting out a wanton moan. 

"Ahn~ _Fuck!_ Right there!" he cried into his pillow, hips arching up into his hand. His unoccupied hand reached up to pinch a nipple, and he let out another unsavory noise, twisting it hard and groaning gutturally. He felt so pathetic like this, nowhere near the smiling warrior he presented himself as. He looked and felt like an everyday whore, his entire body bared to the filthy air in his tent as he tried and failed to reach completion. No matter what he did or where he touched, it wasn't enough. 

He didn't even know how long he'd been like this. _Fuck,_ he just wanted it to stop.

"Please… please!" He mumbled helplessly as he thumbed the head of his cock, slick with precum. "...Ahhh—!" Inigo didn't know what he needed to rid himself of this curse, but he knew he wanted more. More of what? Fuck, he didn't know…!

Something slick and wet rubbed against the underside of his ass, pressing against his hole and… Inigo's eyes widened like saucers as the fleshy, soft limb gently circled around his hole, almost _teasingly,_ and… What the hell _was it?_

He pulled away, only for another of those… _things_ to wrap around his arm, slick and slender and feeling far too good than it should, foreign as it was. Whining softly, he pushed his hand behind his back to feel at it, and felt it pulse in his grip. A tentacle. He didn't know where it had come from, probably another side effect of that fucking draught, but there were several of them squirming around his body, pushing and pressing at all the right spots. He gasped as one of them wrapped around his other wrist, pulling it away from his cock and above his head. He squirmed against the limb, but it only tightened its grip and he whined, cock only seeming to get harder at the lack of attention to his cock. 

Another two tentacles wrapped around his ankles, stroking against his skin and sliding up and around his legs, gently but assertively spreading his legs apart and holding them there. He made a muffled noise, turning his face so could press his mouth into his pillow, only for his head to be jerked back by another tentacle around his jaw, which very quickly occupied his mouth, the warm, wet limb pushing past his tongue to the back of his cavity, roughly filling up his throat with nothing but its musty flavor. Tears were already falling from Inigo's eyes, staining his cheeks as he let out a muffled groan. 

The tentacle playing with the rim of his hole dipped into him briefly, before pulling right back out and fondling his ass- Inigo choked on the tentacle in his mouth, face flushed and sheets soaked with slick and sweat and precum beneath him. The tentacle pushed right back in, roughly passing the ring of his hole and Inigo cried out, voice vibrating against the sopping wet limb in his throat. It felt so _good..!_

But it still wasn't enough. He still wasn't able to orgasm, breath puffing out through his nose and his eyes wide and blinking rapidly through the tears. His body was wet with slick that had leaked out from the tentacles, attentively fondling him and sliding all over his skin. 

A tentacle wrapped around his cock, the slender limb sliding against the sensitive skin of his dick and he couldn't _take it anymore!_ He spat out the tentacle in his throat and shouted for dear life, sobbing from how badly he _needed_ it. "Ah! Please, please…!" He moaned, squirming against the sheets and pressing into the slimy, slick limbs' touch. It was all so much, and yet it was also nowhere near what he really needed. He needed to be filled up and _fucked,_ gods! His face flushed redder than a ripe apple at the thought— He'd craved the company of men, before, but he'd always been able to ignore it in favor of the "fairer sex", but now… Fuck, with a tentacle thrusting in his ass and another pumping his cock and even more _holding him down…_ He wanted nothing more than to really be at the mercy of someone, fuck, _anyone!_ His brain conjured up an image of bright blonde hair and a stupid, self-assured grin and he cried out again, trying in vain to clear the thoughts from his mind.

How would Owain even _react_ if he saw him like this..? Inigo felt his cock twitch at the idea, and he bit back another desperate moan. Fuck, he'd probably think ill of him… But the prospect of him _liking_ it was somehow all the more tantalizing and at the same time impossibly worse. Inigo's eyes fluttered closed as he leaned his head back, breathing heavily. 

The tentacle playing with dick _squeezed,_ and suddenly he was right at the edge, and then… Nothing. Fuck, _why couldn't he come?!_

The blush on his face had spread to his neck and ears, panting with exertion as sweat beaded on his brow— All he could do was try in vain to reach that peak, to chase his release, but the tentacles were cruel… fucking.. teases! The things would dig into his ass, play with his chest, slide around his legs and his cock and yet he wasn't anywhere near the horizon of orgasm. He wanted it. He wanted it so much… 

He didn't know how much time had passed when he heard a noise at the entrance to his tent, but he couldn't do _anything_ to cover himself as the tentacles tightened their grip around his limbs and… _Ah,_ fuck, whoever walked in had no idea… Whoever was heading into the tent was going to see Inigo with his legs spread wide, open and inviting, with tentacles wrapped around his dick and stuffing his ass full and gods, why did that make him so excited?

"Inigo, my friend! I have a most fortunate tale to share with-" A pause. "You…"

Brown eyes met green as Inigo and Owain stared at each other for a moment, Inigo's face bright red, sweat beading on his chest and tentacles curling around him, and Inigo couldn't help but let out a choked cry. 

Owain, gulped, and continued speaking, "My compatriot! Are you alright? Have the vile creatures of the night marked your body with their curse?!" He already seemed to be sweating, running a hand through his hair and looking away. Inigo was… At the mercy of some sort of fiend, of course! That was the clear explanation. "Tell me, friend, how I may slay this mighty foe!" He held out a fist in front of himself, grinning. "I am prepared to assist you!" 

Inigo's gaze was clouded over, mind hazy as he spoke. "Gods… _Fuck,_ Owain, just _fuck me already!"_ He was tired of waiting for it. He _needed_ Owain's cock, more than anything. The tentacles trapping him against the sheets loosened up a bit, and he let out a long moan. _"Please,_ Owain, make it _stop..!"_ His voice cracked pathetically as he cried, straining against his slick bindings. 

"...Are you sure, my friend?" Owain asked, clearing his throat and staring at a fixed object in the tent— Decisively avoiding the other's tantalizing gaze. "I am sure this is but a wretched beast possessing your mind, and I am readily willing to defeat it! Aside, you must desire a woman's touch to combat your—!"

"Gods, I did this to myself!" Inigo cut him off, tears swelling up at his eyes once more. "I don't _care,_ Owain, I need to be filled up, _please..!"_

Owain stopped, turning to face the man writhing on his bed, covered in monstrous tendrils and his dick practically _weeping_ for attention. "Say no more!" He announced decisively, voice lowering as he quickly disrobed, unbuttoning his tunic and removing his belts at an alarming speed, and soon he was equally as nude as the other man—

Owain had… certainly thought of something similar before, but… Definitely _not_ like _this…!_

As he approached, the tentacles wrapped around Inigo curiously began to slide up Owain's legs, pushing and pressing and _fondling,_ slick and slender and _hot,_ fuck, how long had Inigo been like this? Tentatively, Owain let himself place a hand on Inigo's chest, gently carding his hand down his silky smooth skin and back up to run through his hair.

Inigo whined wantonly. "You can be rough with me, _Owain Dark."_ There was almost a bit of a mocking tone in his voice as he spoke, but he was cut off by another lustful groan.

Owain bit his lip and tugged experimentally at Inigo's hair, using it to pull him forward and up to him so he was no longer lying on the sweat-slick sheets, and he roughly pressed his lips to the other's, no doubt bruising Inigo's lips as he set a more reckless pace, forcing his tongue into the confines of Inigo's mouth and tangling their tongues together, biting down on Inigo's bottom lip— Enough to draw blood. Whatever terrible curse had befallen his comrade, he was fully willing to help him! And this appeared to be the necessary means.

Well, that, and Inigo looked _really_ good like this. Head thrown back against his pillow, neck bared to the small amount of sunlight filtering into the tent, deep lavender tendrils wrapped around his flushed cock and buried in his ass… It was impossible not to admire the philanderer's physique as Owain ran his hands down Inigo's body, brushing his fingers over his nipples before aggressively twisting them, pinching and pulling and, gods, Inigo himself was absolutely intoxicating. 

And Inigo was absolutely _thrilled._ His eyes rolled back into his head as he moaned unabashedly, arching up into Owain's touch as the other man pressed bruising lips and teeth to his neck and shoulders, kissing down his chest all the way to his hips, cruelly avoiding Inigo's dick. One of the tentacles, which had receded slightly to give Owain more freedom to explore, reached back around Inigo's cock again to pump at it again. Inigo's breathing came in short, quick gasps as Owain pulled back to admire him again. 

_"Fuck,_ > Inigo, you look so good," Owain growled lowly, his voice sending sparks of arousal flying down his spine, straight to Inigo's dick. Gods, he hadn't known Owain could sound like _that…_ "So pretty like this," He continued, lowering his hand to play with Inigo's hole. The tentacle currently occupying it pulled out to play with other parts of Inigo. "So pretty for _me…"_

And Owain's fingers were barely wider and so much shorter than the tentacles that had been pumping in his ass, but as the other quickly made sure he was all stretched out, Inigo couldn't bring himself to care. He gasped, and one of his hands, freed from its constraints, pushed up into Owain's hair, carding through the short blonde locks and pulling slightly whenever Owain crooked his fingers _just right._

 _"There..!"_ He cried out, arching his hips up into Owain's touch, chasing that pleasure, but… Well, of course, it still wasn't enough. Inigo was beginning to wonder if anything would _ever_ be enough. 

Owain's fingers slipped out of his hole, and Inigo whined at the loss— His only solace being the fact that only one thing could be coming next. His dick strained further at the thought alone.

Owain's cock gently ran against Inigo's entrance, tentacles now running around both of their bodies. The tendrils swelled and squeezed around Owain's chest and down to his legs, locking him to Inigo and trapping the two of them together. Inigo himself was covered in the things, tentacles pulling and prodding his nipples and teasing his lips. But it was impossible to focus on them when Inigo was right here, dick poking at his hole as he slowly began to slip in, limberly pushing in all the way to the hilt—

Inigo threw his head back with a gasp as Owain started thrusting, immediately setting a brutal pace, his sharp gaze practically daring Inigo to keep up. But the softness in Owain's voice betrayed him as he spoke. "You're okay, right?" He asked as he thrusted again, thick cock roughly pushing into Inigo with no remorse. Inigo could barely breathe. 

_"Yes,_ Gods, I'm _okay!_ Keep _going!"_ Inigo urged Owain on, tangling his hands in the other man's hair and pulling harshly at it. Owain was more than happy to oblige, pumping sharply into his ass with a grunt. _Fuck,_ his hole was tight, and hot, and… God, Owain had been thinking about this. A lot. And now here he was, fucking Inigo like it was child's play. Whatever horrific monster had tempted Inigo into becoming like this, Owain briefly felt obligated to thank them… But nay! He was here to assist Inigo in returning to normal— Whoever had reduced his friend to such a pitiable state would rue the day they toyed with one of Owain Dark's compatriots! 

_Ah,_ but _fuck,_ it felt so _good._

Owain pulled Inigo up slightly, and the new angle allowed him to push even deeper into Inigo's ass, seeking out that one, important spot…

Inigo let out a choked sob, a broken moan escaping his throat, "Ah~! Please, right _there!"_

Owain grinned triumphantly. Found it. 

Working himself into a rhythm, he thrusted into Inigo with a powerful fervor, mercilessly beating into that same spot over and over and _over_ again, chasing his own pleasure while ensuring Inigo his, pulling nearly all the way out before roughly pumping all the way to the base repetitively, Inigo's hips rising to meet every thrust. The two of them were close, and they both knew it.

Owain broke first. With a long moan his cock pushed deep inside Inigo's hole, releasing his come into the other and filling him up with the warm, stick fluid. He continued to shallowly pump in and out of Inigo through his orgasm, giving Inigo _everything_ he had to offer as his hand rose up to brush away the tentacles from Inigo's dick, grasping it harshly and quickly pumping him as he continued to thrust in Inigo's ass.

Inigo— Inigo could _feel_ it coming, and for a moment felt the fear that even this wouldn't be enough to give him his release. But his fear proved unfounded as, when Owain hit his prostate again and twisted his wrist just so, Inigo shouted and _finally_ came, his seed splashing out from his cock and painting his stomach white. Owain continued to jerk his cock throughout his orgasm, milking it all out of him, until the two of them collapsed into Inigo's bed, fully spent. 

"That…" Inigo panted out, still overexerted from all he had been through. "Was quite possibly the _best_ orgasm I've ever had in my life." He raised his heavy-lidded eyes to glance at Owain, smiling tenderly. It appeared that the tentacles hadn't overstayed their welcome, disappearing along with the rest of the elixir's effects. "Thank you, my friend."

Owain grinned, moving forward to gently brush Inigo's hair out of his face with his hand. "Always here to help— That's me, Owain Dark!" He pumped a fist in the air exuberantly, before letting it fall back to the bed after only a second— Apparently there was something that could drain Owain's boundless energy, after all.

"Then… A reward for your efforts," Inigo winked, and leaned up to brush his lips over Owain's cheek. 

The action was tender, and loving, and altogether quite the opposite of the rest of their time together. The two of them had already kissed once that day, _furiously_ so, but Owain could feel a flush rising to his face as Inigo pulled away with a self-satisfied smirk on his face...

Oh, gods— _Really?_

**Author's Note:**

> aw aren't they cute


End file.
